Perfect Life
by ANIMALxLOVER
Summary: Mitchie seems to have the perfect life but she doesnt. her stepfather rapes and abuses her and she has a mother and brother with there own problems. Shane Gray is in the band Connect 3. Can he help her?Smitchie WARNING: RAPE AND ABUSE & MENTIONS OF SUICID
1. summary

**This is my first FanFiction so sorry if it sucks. I now the summary is probably bad like I said first FanFiction. So basically tell me if i should write the story or not. (Changed names from what they were originally) Never went to camp not even gonna mention it alos Shane is not a jerk in this story.**

**I do not own anything except plot!!**

* * *

When people look at Mitchie Torres they think she has the perfect life money, looks, brains, an amazing voice, and a great family, well that is what it looks like. But what they don't see is what happens in her house a place she should be safe, but isn't. Inside Mitchies's house she has an abusive step-father, a brother with mental problems, and a mother who can't breath well and can't walk or stand for more than a minuter without pain. Shane Grey is in a famous band and has a great life. When they meet up at a Mall can he help her. And will her life ever get better or will there be some bad things happen for her to finally be happy. Smitchie! WARNING: ABUSE, RAPE, AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter tell me what you think.**

* * *

Mitchies's POV

I am driving to the mall where Sierra said she was, probably to see her boyfriend at his work. This is about the 5th time i have been to the mall this week. The reason I have been to the mall so much is because my step-father hits and rapes me, and after every time i get to go spend an enormous amount of money. I think I get to spend the money as sort of a bribe to keep my mouth shut and not tell anyone, so I don't, I just spend a lot of money and it pisses him off also. I pulled into the mall entrance and parked my car and entered the mall. Once I entered the mall I saw a big group of people and was only slightly curious to why it was there, but i was more worried where Sierra was so I called her.

_Mitchie/_**Sierra  
"Hello?"  
**_"Hey it's me. Where are you"  
_**"Oh. Do you see the big crowd of people"  
**_"Yeah how could you miss it"_  
**"(laughs) Well i am in the middle of it"  
**I was about to ask why but she already hung up.

So I was fighting my way through the crowd when me being the klutz i am tripped and fell right into someones arms. When I looked up I was even more embarassed because to my luck i fell into the arms of Shane Grey.

Shane's POV

Nate, Jason, and myself didn't get 10 feet before we were swarmed by girls. We were standing there signing autographs for about 10 minutes. While I was signing a girl triped and fell into my arms. She looked up and i was ready for a scream, but surprisingly nothing came i helped her stand on her feet and she just brushed of some invisible dirt, smiled and said Thanks

"No problem" and i smiled back  
"umm.." she said looking down I then noticed my hands were still circling around her waist  
"sorry" i said while blushing  
"it's okay" she said while pointing to a girl"i got to go thank you again...bye"  
"bye" i said to her back while she walked away thinking about how i want to get to know her better so i moved closer to her and her friend. When I got close enough to listen they had already started their conversation.

Mitchie's POV

As I was walking away i was thinking if i really saw THE Shane Grey blush? Oh well I got to get to Sierra now. As soon as Sierra saw me she pulled me into a hug and i just started to cry into her shoulder. As soon as I was done she immediately asked if i was OK.

"I'm fine, I felt the same as I did everyday for 3 years, so for me i am perfectly fine"  
She gives me a you-know-what-I-mean look  
I sigh and out of the corner of my eye i see Shane Grey not to far from us but don't think anything of it as i say"I am fine...now i got to spend that apology money, I wonder if I can go over 10,000 this time"  
Sierra laughs knowing I want to change the subject goes along saying "Yeah it would really piss him off."  
I agree with her then ask"is there anything you need?" she shakes her head "Anything you want" she again shakes her head and i give her a disbelieving lookwhile i say"you and i both know you want something and that you won't be able to get it and it would help me spend my money" she refuses again as I take out one of my credit cards i sigh as i put the card in her hand and say"go to Macy's get some purses something for you and Mikes date and the go to Hollister and all the stores you like and buy things you want and don't even look at the price just shop if you need me i will..."  
She cut me off finishing my sentence "probably be at borders... didn't you just buy like 15 books?"  
I laugh at her face as she thinks of that many books and say"yes I did but that was 16 days ago I finished them" I start pushing her towards Macy's and tell her to go shop.

Shane's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was different than anyone else I have ever meet. I couldn't get her out of my head I still wanted to get to know her. I quickly talked to Nate and Jason put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses and tried to think about where she would be. I then remembered she told her friend she would be at borders so that is where i am heading.

* * *

**tell me what you think and if i should continue or not cause i am not completley sure if it is good or not.**

**I just started a new school year BOO!! so i might not be able to update often sorry!! SCHOOL SUCKS!!**


	3. Author Note 1

Sorry i havent updated in a while i have been busy with school and some stuff at home i will try to soon I promise!!


End file.
